


clever alibis, lord of the flies

by StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese



Series: inspired by wandavision [5]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese/pseuds/StopIWantToTalkAboutCheese
Summary: It’s on the third hour after Wanda Maximoff leaves Westview forever that Agatha Harkness wakes up.
Series: inspired by wandavision [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200608
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	clever alibis, lord of the flies

At first, she isn’t aware of what happened. She’s in shock. Drowning. Barely conscious.

But she realizes soon enough.

It’s on the third hour after Wanda leaves Westview forever that Agatha Harkness wakes up.

And she can’t move.

She can’t speak.

She can’t scream.

She tries to force her hand open, to conjure something, anything at all. She would take a wisp of smoke at this point. A card trick. A rabbit coming out of a hat. _Anything._

Then she tries to wiggle a finger.

Then she just tries to blink.

Nothing.

There’s _nothing._

She can’t do magic. Worse, she can’t even _control her own body_. Everything is controlled– when she eats, what she wears, how she showers. 

It’s sickening. It’s a violation.

It’s hell.

At night, she dreams of children begging for help and an Avenger named Vision crumbling as she screams.

* * *

One morning, her body decides to go to the main square, or at least she assumes it does. Agatha has no input in the decision, her body just goes, and Agatha is along for the ride, unwillingly strapped to the front of the car and begging for it to stop.

But then her legs don’t take her to the town square. They walk past it, focusing on something up ahead.

Where is she going, where is her body taking her, why–

Ah.

Dottie.

No.

_Sarah._

“Howdy-doody, neighbor!” Agatha’s voice trills. She can feel her face stretching into a smile when all she wants is to scream. 

“Hi,” Sarah says, and moves away. Agatha wants to grab her, to shake her, to scream in her face.

_LOOK AT ME! LISTEN TO ME!_

_**I’M STILL HERE!** _

“You’re sure in a hurry today,” Agatha’s voice says.

“Oh– yeah.” Sarah gives her an uncomfortable smile. “We’re moving today, actually. To my sister’s.”

“Oh?” her traitorous mouth replies.

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “We can’t stay here anymore.”

And then she leaves.

Agatha tries to go after her, to follow the stupid perky woman and demand to know where Wanda is, to discover the whereabouts of the witch who saw fit to lock her up in the worst prison imaginable.

But her body doesn’t obey. Her face just keeps on smiling, and she leaves the park without talking to anyone else.

When she dreams that night, she dreams Wanda’s dreams.

* * *

She’s at the park.

She doesn’t want to be.

Agatha looks where her eyes are pointed. Not surprisingly, they are focused on the other people in the park. Nosy neighbor, that’s her. Always poking into other people’s business. Nosy, nosy, nosy neighbor, her eternal goddamned role. But if she looks beyond that, at the blurred background that she’s lost the ability to focus on anymore, she can make some things out– the movie theater, kids playing in the street, a bus pulling into the stop, a woman walking her dog–

Wait. Wait.

A bus.  
  
A _bus._

She can leave. She can _leave,_ and she can find Wanda, and she can beg and plead and maybe then, maybe then this entire thing, this whole damn nightmare, will finally come to an end.

Agatha focuses. She tries harder than she’s ever tried in her entire life. She pulls, and she begs, and she tries so hard to break just _one tiny part of the spell–_

She tries to force herself towards it, to pull money out of her purse, to walk where she wants to, to go somewhere, anywhere, oh God, please, anywhere, anywhere but here–

But her feet don’t obey. They keep walking, half-skipping, towards the town square.

_No! No! No! No!_

_Let me go! LET ME GO!_

_I’ll never use magic, I’ll never bother anyone ever again, I’ll never hurt anyone again, just please, please, LET ME GO!_

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

But she can’t move.

She can see the bus out of the corner of her eye, because she can’t even direct them on her own anymore, can’t even turn her head to watch it leave.

And leave it does. 

And she is forced to look ahead, towards the green grass and the suspicious eyes and the place where Wanda Maximoff had taken everything from her.

Agnes smiles.

Agatha screams.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
